1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a flexible electronic product. The present invention further relates to a method for manufacturing a flexible electronic product.
2. Related Art
Flexible electronic products become more and more important, for example in the form of smart textiles, flexible displays and the like. Flexible electronic products mostly require the incorporation of semiconductor devices to steer and monitor various aspects of the device. As electronic devices generally become more and more complex, also the chips that steer them tend to become more and more complex. This results in higher IO counts, lower pitches and linewidths. This will in turn also result in higher requirements towards the placement accuracy of the integrated circuit when bonding. Apart from semiconductor devices other electric components, like batteries may have to be integrated with the flexible electronic product. These semiconductor devices and other electric components have a substantially smaller size than the surface at which they are mounted. This prohibits the use of machinery that is normally used to laminate various foils together. Instead placement devices have to be used to place these electric components.
EP1811565 describes a method for embedding an integrated circuit in a flexible electronic product. The method described therein involves forming a first flexible film on a rigid carrier substrate, attaching a die to the flexible film, so as to leave contacts on the die exposed, forming a wiring layer to contact the contacts of the die, and releasing the flexible film where the die is attached, from the carrier.
A roll to roll manufacturing process is desired. Potentially this allows assembly of the electronic product in large sizes and quantities at low costs, e.g. using production processes such as presently used in the paper printing industry. The flexible electronic product may be manufactured on different locations and the system may be assembled on a central location.
However, because the known method involves using a temporary rigid carrier it is difficult or not possible at all to carry out the known method as a roll to roll process. This is a disadvantage.